


SOME FUN

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh just a little bit of Smut with Stiles in the Sheriff's office. In which you and Stiles get caught by his dad and Deputy Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOME FUN

“I thought we were going to the movies” you say.

“We are, I just need to stop at the station to talk to my dad” Stiles says turning into the car park, “you don’t mind do you?”

“No not at all, they have donuts” you say causing Stiles to chuckle.

“You’ve watched way too many cop movies” he says as you walk into the station.

“Yeah who’s fault is that?” you fire back, giving him a smile.

“Touché” he responds, “Kathy hey”.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” The lady behind the front desk asks.

“I’m here to talk to my dad” he tells her giving her a huge smile.

“Well you’ll have to wait, he left with Deputy Parrish a couple of minutes ago” she says.

“When will he be back?” Stiles asks her, tapping his long fingers on the desk.

“I have no idea he didn’t say, but your welcome to wait in his office” Kathy tells him waving her hand in the direction of the Sheriff’s office.

“Thanks Kathy” Stiles says giving her one last smile before leading you to his dads office.

“She seems nice” you say looking around the room, you then realise that you’ve never actually been in the Sheriff’s office before.

“She is, I've known her pretty much all my life” he tells you, sitting in his father’s chair and spinning around a few times.

“So how long do you think your dad will be gone?” You ask him a mischievous idea popping into your head.

“I don’t know, why?” he asks his full concentration on the file sitting in front of him on his father’s desk, he doesn’t even notice you locking the door behind you.

“Oh i’m wondering if we’ll have enough time” you say innocently, slowly walking over to him.

“Enough time for what?” He asks, his full attention still on the file, you walk up behind him and run your hands down his chest.

“Fun” you whisper into his ear, he shutters.

“Fun he-here in my father’s of-office” he stumbles on his words, you spin the chair around so he’s facing you.  
“Uh huh” you say nodding as you go to sit on his lap.

“We shouldn’t (Y/N)” he says breathing heavily, you kiss along his jaw and grind against him causing him to let out a low groan, “(Y/N)” he warns before his lips collide with yours in a passionate and heated kiss.

You don’t know how it happened but you somehow find yourself sitting on top of the wooden desk with Stiles standing in-between your legs. His hands snake up your skirt pulling down your panties, he then knee’s down and starts pressing soft feathery kisses up your thigh, you tremble with anticipation each second feeling agonizingly slow.

“Stiles” you moan once he finally reaches your folds, you buckle against his lips as he licks, sucks and laps sending wondrous jolts through your body, you bite your lip to suppress your sounds of pleasure. You hold onto the desk for dear life as you feel yourself reaching your breaking point.

Before you come undone he pulls away, you whine in displeasure wanting more before his lips press against yours, almost instantly your hands shoot to his belt, his jeans drop to the floor and he pulls his boxers down his erection springing out as he does so. Soon he is positioned at your entrance and he swiftly pushes into you, once you’ve adjusted to him his thrusts get faster, you both breathe heavily and you find yourself having to softly bite his shoulder to stop yourself from crying out in pleasure.

“(Y/N)” he groans into your hair, you know he’s reaching his climax, his thrusts gets faster as you clench around him also reaching your own high.

“Stiles” you hear someone yell, Stiles pulls out of you instantly and he drops to the ground pulling you with him. He quickly puts his jeans back on.

“Dad, hey, this isn’t what it looked like” Stiles says keeping a clam exterior but you know for a fact that he’s freaking out on the inside.

“Then what does it look like” The sheriff says pulling Stiles out of the office by his collar.

“Crap” you say looking around for your underwear.

“Here” someone says behind you, when you turn around your faced with the young deputy Parrish who’s holding your panties in one of his hands.

“Thanks” you say taking your panties from him your face turning red in embarrassment.

“Don’t mention it” he says and you can tell he’s trying to suppress his laughter as you walk out the room.

“On my desk Stiles, I work at that desk everyday” you wince when you hear the sheriff shout.

“I was just having some fun”.


End file.
